


Alternative Uses

by toesohnoes



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the medical bay, McCoy ties Chekov down with whatever he can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Uses

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of round four of Five Acts.

Without breaking their crushing, air-stealing kiss, McCoy takes Chekov's hands and pins them above his head. He pushes his wrists down firmly against the pillow, capturing them in one large hand, but it's not enough to make Chekov stop squirming beneath him, bucking and arching as if it's physically impossible for him to get close enough. The damn kid is insatiable.

Breaking away from Chekov's mouth, McCoy takes a frantic glance over their surroundings. Chekov surges up against him, his mouth against his throat, and it takes just about all of McCoy's willpower not to flip him over and fuck him right away.

With a fumbling hand, he roots through the medical bay's supplies. It's impossible to focus with Chekov's mouth on him, but his hand manages to close around the roll of crepe bandages that he had been looking for. Knowing that this is a severe misuse of Star Fleet equipment, he unrolls them anyway, wrapping them in loop around Chekov's wrists and tightening it to the metal bars at the top of the hospital bunk.

Chekov stops devouring his neck to look up at his new predicament, a pleased smile beaming onto his face.

"That okay?" McCoy checks. They've experimented a lot more than this, gone harder and harsher, but he won't take anything for granted.

Chekov wriggles, testing the new bonds. The bandages will stretch to release him if he wants them to, but he doesn't tug too hard. Instead, he lowers his gaze to meet McCoy's again, and tries to stretch up to kiss him. Leaving him bound, McCoy eases out of the way, smirk on his face at the pouting jut of Chekov's lips.

Knowing that Chekov will call him off at any time it gets too much, McCoy winds his way down his wiry body, dropping bites and kisses onto pale skin. Chekov squirms, struggling to stay quiet. McCoy slides his tongue over his navel, dipping inside, while Chekov's breath hitches. Keeping him occupied and distracted with his tongue, his hands slide beneath Chekov's ass, the pads of his fingers exploring the puckered hole between his cheeks.

Chekov's back arches, inviting him in, and his hands form useless fists where they're captured. McCoy takes his time, purposefully cruel, as he uses further medical supplies to ease Chekov open on his fingers, slick and careful as he finds his prostate with a doctor's ease. He makes Chekov squirm and beg as he stretches him open, taking his time; unless there's an emergency, no one is going to interrupt them here in the medical bay. He can do whatever he wants.

But inside his pants he's achingly hard as well. The sight of Chekov bound and at his mercy would be enough to undo a far stronger man than himself. It doesn't help that Chekov's mouth is kiss-red and his curls of hair are messy and unkempt, the very image of depravity.

Pulling his fingers free, he shoves his trousers down his hips, his erection springing free. Chekov watches him with wide, wanting eyes, his legs loose around McCoy's body, as McCoy lines himself up with his hole, pushing the very tip of himself inside. Chekov's mouth falls open and he groans loudly, making it impossible for McCoy to resist leaning down to kiss the sounds out of Chekov's mouth as he rocks slowly back and forth, easing his length gradually into Chekov's thin body.

He nips and bites at Chekov's lips, leaving them pink and swollen. Goddamn gorgeous. Holding onto Chekov's hip for leverage as he takes him slowly, his other hand winds up one of his captured arm, all the way to his tightly bound wrists. It makes him grunt in delight, feeling him like this, appreciating the way that Chekov always hands himself over.

He might be a kid but he's more than that too, bright and resourceful - ambitious as hell and ruthless when he wants to be. He's all smiles and brightness on the surface. Makes people forget that it takes a hard streak to get to where he is when he's still so young.

Chekov's legs tighten around him desperately, drawing him in closer. "Please," he begs. "Doctor, please, I - god, go faster."

McCoy can tell that he's right on the edge of losing his ability to speak English at all; if he draws it out a little longer, he can break Chekov apart enough to have him burbling in Russian to him, pleading and begging just the way that McCoy likes to hear.

It's impossible to deny him, though. Even when he's in charge, when he has Chekov tied up and at his mercy, it's damn hard to turn him down when he begs so nicely.

They change tempo and he grabs hold of Chekov's hips, fucking him as hard as he can, with the hospital bed creaking and groaning beneath them as they abuse it. He sees Chekov's arms straining and knows what he wants, can feel the teenager's cock painting streams of precum against his stomach.

"No you don't, kid," he orders. "You're gonna come just from this. Just from me."

Chekov gives a broken, shattered groan and McCoy swallows it with his lips, tasting everything, knowing that he can put Chekov back together once he's done with him. He jerks his hips at a different angle, pushes deeper, and is rewarded when he feels Chekov tensing around him, his entire body appearing to jerk and twitch as he splatters against McCoy's stomach, searing hot with need.

Pushing Chekov's legs up to his shoulders, so that he is nearly folded in two, McCoy fucks him in long, languid strokes through the aftermath of his orgasm, teasing himself more than Chekov as he brings himself closer, watching his boy beneath him, face flushed and beautiful. He turns his head to brush his mouth against the inside of Chekov's leg, hiding his face there when he finally comes with an ungainly grunt, thrusting as deep into Chekov's body as he does, taking as much as he can while he still has him trapped.


End file.
